Legend of Cosmos
by Cosmic Angel Cosmos
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity has just gone through the battle of her life and now has no one left except...there is one scout left.Now she must find her and find away to bring the other scouts back to life.Who is the unknown enemy in all this?And Sailor Cosmos?


Legend of Cosmos  
  
Chapter One:  
To Kingdom Come  
  
A shadow lurks on a balcony. As the shadow sets their weak hands on the balcony's railing, they speak softly to themselves, "Where have you gone? You can't leave me. There is nothing I am able to hold on to anymore. My heart is heavy and full. I wasn't strong enough to keep you here, but.I must go on. Even if.no I can't, not now. In this time of need, everyone needs me. Why'd they have to go?"  
Tears rolled down their silk like cheek and raised their hands to their face so very slight to cover her eyes. "My world, I must go another time for."  
The shadow collapses to the ground. Faint and weak with no one to help them.  
As the shadow lays there, a strange silvery aura surrounds them. In the shadow's soul, they remember this kind of familiar feeling from long ago. "Neo-Queen Serenity,.where is your spirit? You need not worry. Hope will come soon, but for now I will give you strength."  
The aura soaks into her skin. Neo-Queen Serenity then opens her eyes and sits up. "Serenity. Thank you!.. But where do I go?" No one answers. "Mother please answer me."  
Silence still reins over her as she rises to her feet. "No. Don't you leave me too. Even if you're only a voice, it comforts me."  
Neo-Queen Serenity tries to hold the tears back, but it's just too much for her to bear. "Neo-Queen Serenity, my daughter, please listen. We all are with you, in your memories until the time being. Goodbye, my dear."  
Tears come streaming out of Neo-Queen Serenity's beautiful sky blue eyes. "I'm alone. What good is living without my protectors that hold my happiness."  
Neo-Queen Serenity turns away to the palace for her memories. As she walks through the halls, she hears echoes of what was once there. Her friends who have always been there were now distant images that just seem to disappear. She stops for a moment and turns to a door that seems unfamiliar to her. The door seemed to hold something precious behind it. The door was made of marble that seemed to have been scratched against. There were many crystals placed on the door that circled two crystals, a silver and gold crystal. The gold crystal had been cracked, but the silver crystal was shining like a star.  
Neo-Queen Serenity then thought to herself, What if the crystals represented all the scouts.  
All the crystals were cracked except for two. One was just like her own crystal and the other was a black crystal.  
She guessed that all the ones that were cracked meant scout deaths, but. "There is still one scout that is alive. I must find her, but I wonder what lies behind this door."  
Neo-Queen Serenity felt uneasy as she opened the door. Scared of what she might find. As she opens the door, she finds a staircase of Selenite into a dark chamber to the unknown. On the walls, there were sharp spikes that seemed to have just been sharpened for her. Hesitating, she heads down the forbidden stairway anyways. As she walks down the stairs step by step, Neo-Queen Serenity cuts her arms and tears her dress. When drawing close to the dark, the smell was unbearable of the decay on the walls.  
At the end of the stairs, she could hardly breath and her body and dress had been stained with blood, but she goes on. She went deeper into the darkness, but not for long. Soon candles set aflame to show her what lied before her.  
Even though she had no idea what it was, tears rolled out from her eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity steps closer to see the scouts encaged in their own crystals. "No, this can't be. Your crystals can't encage you. I still need you."  
She steps closer to the crystals just to see them, but not in the way she would want to. "My protectors. There is no way I can help you. Your crystal have caged you. You can't be reborn again, unless.No there has to be a way. No, I must find a way. There is a hope in every will. And that hope is in me."  
As she runs away from the crystals up the stairs, she cuts herself even more.  
She thinks to herself, I have to find the last scout before she dies. Pluto, where are you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two:  
Race For Pluto  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity runs out of the palace and raises her hand in the air.  
She then cries, "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"  
A dark figure in the sky looks down on Eternal Sailor Moon. "So this is the almighty Sailor Moon. I've been waiting for you. Your little warriors were no match for me." "Who are you?" "That doesn't matter right now. I'm here to make a wager." "What kind of wager??" "A challenge for the life of the last scout. Mostly, like a race to find her first. This time, I'll let you watch her die and then I'll finish you off."  
The dark figure then disappears into a black hole in the sky. Eternal Sailor Moon shaken falls to her knees. "No, how could she. I must find Pluto and fast."  
She then stands to her feet. "Well, next place to go is Charon Castle," as she speaks these words, a ray of light surrounds her and teleports to Charon Castle. Pluto's Castle.  
Eternal Sailor Moon walks up to the palace door and slides her hand gently across the door to find the tiny finger keyhole. Gliding her hand on the door she finds the finger keyhole. She sets her finger in the keyhole and the door opens.  
As the door opens, a black mist rolls out of the darkness. Slowly, Eternal Sailor Moon walks in feeling terrified and uneasy. Wandering the halls of the castle, the only thing she could hear were her footsteps echoing off the walls.  
Aimlessly in search of Pluto or a clue on where she may have gone. "Pluto, where are you? I hope you're here."  
Eternal Sailor Moon then turns to a door with Pluto's symbol on it. She opens the door to her bedroom, which seemed very peaceful and calm, but no sign of Pluto. On the bed, she found a diary of Pluto's. It read, "In my dreams, I hear voices telling me the death of a scout is near. Each time it tells me it happens. The weird thing was mostly all of them died in one day. It scared me so, I am leaving the palace to a safer place where evil may rein, but I will hide or they'll come after me next." "What does this mean? Where have you gone?"  
As Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes fill with tears, she falls sleepily on the bed. She then dreams she may never find Pluto. All the scouts appear in her dream.  
They all say, "We're here for you!"  
Then Serenity appears, "Be strong my child."  
Finally, Endymion in his violet cloak and tux says, "We are the same. One dream together to protect this star. Always."  
Eternal Sailor Moon wakes up full of happiness, but then sorrow reins over her just thinking about Pluto. She runs through the halls and out of the palace. She then pauses. "Now where?.. I guess I'll go to Earth. Maybe she's there. To Earth!" Eternal Sailor Moon the transports down to Earth. "I shouldn't stay in this form, so I'll just be.Serena."  
She waves her hand in the air and transforms into her old self, Serena, wearing a white wide-sleeved blouse and a red mini-skirt. "Night comes soon. There has to be a place for me to sleep. I know. I'll go stay with my Mama Ikuko and Papa Kenji."  
Serena walks up to the house she once remembered living in. She knocks on the door waiting for a reply. As the door opens, Serena sees the face of her Mama Ikuko. "Mom, it's me, Serena." "Serena, is that really you. Oh, this is the most. You haven't changed a bit and also your brother, Sammy, is here. Oh, how I missed you so." "I just got into town and I was wondering, can I stay here." "Of course come in, come in. You know this will always be your home."  
Serena then comes into the house. "If you don't mind mom. It was a long trip and I'd like to get some rest." "Go ahead dear. You know where your old room is."  
How could she forget it. It was the only room she remembered of hers when she was younger. Serena walked up the stairs to her room. Everything was where it was before she left it behind to fight Galaxia. She dressed for bed and laid down to rest.  
As she dreamt in her sleep, she remembered the figure in the sky that day and thought she looked strangely familiar. The question was who does she remind her of. Seeing the figure in her mind made her hear voices telling her, "Set me free!" and "This reality is not real."  
Dawn was arriving and as the first ray of light set on Serena's face, she woke. "I should go and search for her now."  
Usually she would have said forget it I'm still sleeping, but this was important. Serena rose out of bed and dressed in a blue tank top dress. Walking silently out of the house, so no one follows, she heads out in search of Pluto or known on Earth as Setsuna. "Now where should I look first?"  
It was hard for her to think. Mostly she had a hard time dealing with sailor scout business, but when it came down to her protectors she had to find a way. "Maybe I'll go see if she may be at the Tokyo Bay Observatory."  
Serena then transports to the observatory. She went into the observatory to the front desk. "Um.excuse me. I'm looking for a Setsuna Meioh. Do you know if she's here?" "I'm sorry miss, but she hasn't been here for years. I sure do miss that girl," the patron at the front desk said. "Uh, well, thank you anyways. May I take a look around." "Sure thing. A friend of Setsuna is always welcomed."  
Serena bows and walks through the halls of the observatory. The halls were filled with many doors. She then comes to a door that's all boarded up. Curious, she pulls down the boards and on the door it said, "Setsuna Meioh." Confused, she opens the door. In the chair, Serena saw Setsuna and ran over to hug her, but she went straight through her. "Setsuna, you are not. For you are only a hologram."  
Serena thought Setsuna had probably done this to trick the enemy. As her eyes filled with tears, she started thinking she would never find Setsuna in time. Serena ran out of the observatory. She then decided to go get some ice cream to calm her nerves.  
Sitting at the table, Serena day-dreamed about how this might turn out, but nothing came to mind. She kept thinking about Setsuna and hoped she was okay. "Maybe I should check in at her old house where she lived with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru."  
She left the ice cream and headed to an alleyway to teleport to the house. When she arrived she made sure to knock first to see if anyone lived there. A woman with long black hair and four buns on top of her head answered the door. She took one look at Serena and slammed the door in Serena's face. Surprised, Serena suddenly knew who it was and started banging with her fists o the door. "Luna, is that really you. Open up, please."  
Luna leaning against the door holding the handle sighed and then opened the door. "Sorry Serena. Come in."  
Serena walks in and keeps her eye on Luna, but Luna wouldn't take one look at Serena. "So you've found us, Serena. It's dangerous, you mustn't stay long." "Where's Setsuna??" "I'm right here." Setsuna says coming out of the shadows. "Oh, Setsuna. I'm glad you're safe." Serena says as she leaps at Setsuna and gives her a hug and her eyes filled with tears of joy. "No, I'm not Serena. That evil being is after me. I can sense it." "It's okay, Setsuna. I'm here to protect you, but.I.couldn't save the others." "It's okay, we'll get them back, but I'm sorry I left. It was for the best and I brought Luna and Artemis with me to build up strategy. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." "No, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you all."  
Setsuna then hugged Serena back and put a hand on her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three:  
Finding The Answer  
  
That night, as Setsuna slept, she heard the voices again. "Pluto, they're coming for you. Get up!"  
Setsuna awakes in the sign of fear. "It's coming. No, not now, but."  
Setsuna pulls the bed cover back and gets out and looks out her window. She then steps back some and cries, "Pluto Crystal Power!"  
Eternal Sailor Pluto still looking towards the window, steps back even more. "I'm ready! Come get me!" Window glass shatters and falls to the ground. In another room, where Serena sleeps, she wakes up and jumps out of bed. Pluto screams. Serena runs out of the room towards Pluto and screams, "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"  
Eternal Sailor Moon runs down the hall into Pluto's room. In the shadows, Pluto is being strangled by a woman with really long hair. "Let Pluto go," cries Eternal Sailor Moon, "I found her first, so let her go." "And if I don't?.." "You'll have to face the power of the Moon." "Don't forget I have your friend here." "Sailor Moon.Don't.worry about.me.I'm fine." Pluto then takes her leg and kicks up at the woman's face.  
The hands around Pluto's neck falls and Pluto runs over to Eternal Sailor Moon. "Nice going, Pluto!" "Double team, Sailor Moon!" "Right!" "Chronos Typhoon!!" "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!"  
As both beams hit the woman, she turns and falls to the ground. "Ha! Just a scratch," she holds her arm, "I'll be leaving now, but I'll be back. You can count on it."  
The woman flies out of the window into the night sky. "Wait! Where's Luna and Artemis?"  
Eternal Sailor Moon puzzled looks around and then turns to Pluto. "Oh, they're always at the arcade at this time. They've been there ever since we came back here. They're trying to find out who that evil being is." "Then to the arcade!"  
Eternal Sailor Moon takes Pluto's hand and they teleport to Crown Arcade. As they teleport to the arcade they transform into their human forms. They find the arcade game that Serena remembers when Luna put in the password to get into the computer control room. "Let me put in the password," Setsuna says as she puts in the password. The game moves backwards to reveal a staircase leading downstairs. There Luna was in cat form on one of the computers. "What's up, Luna?"  
Serena walks up to Luna and sits in the chair next to her, while Setsuna just stands behind both of them. "Well, I'm looking up information on our past enemies. Artemis went back to the past to figure out what happened back then to cause evil to come back again. Maybe something from the past can probably come in handy in our future problems." "Too bad we just couldn't go to the future and ask our future selves who it is and how we can defeat it?"  
Serena stood up and turned her back towards Setsuna and Luna. Hugging herself, Serena started to feel hopeless and sad inside. Setsuna walked over to Serena and put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "But you know we are forbidden to see out future selves." "Maybe you're right, Setsuna," Serena says when she turns to Setsuna. "No. You know she's right, Serena. The future must not get involved in this. Promise me you'll never go there on any circumstances," Luna tells Serena. "Promise!"  
Back at the palace.down in the room with the crystal spheres, a warrior in the garnet sphere opens her eyes. As a red colored aura surrounds the sphere and the crystal sphere cracks. The warriors' weak body falls to the ground. She breaths heavily and has a hard time breathing in the decaying room. "Now.I've beaten death, but.why did it have to be us."  
The weakened warrior stands up shakingly. "I still need to protect my queen. Sailor Scouts if you can hear me, I'll leave now to go protect our queen, but you must be strong and fight death as I have. It's just like defeating and enemy, only more worse than all the enemies we've defeated put together. I will take my leave now. Goodbye."  
The warrior throws her hand in the air and fire envelops her as she teleports out of the decaying room and palace.  
Scene changes again to the past where Artemis, in his human form, crouches in a tall tree watching and waiting for the likes of Serena and the gang. Soon, Artemis sees Serna and Darien walking in the park. Serena's hugging Darien's arm with a smile placed upon her face. "Oh Darien. I'm so glad I have you back. I hope I'll never have to do something like that again." "Serena, don't you have to be somewhere today," Darien asks. "Oh my gosh! That's right. I'm LATE!"  
Serena starts running away as she screams out to Darien, "See ya later, Darien!"  
Darien then sighs, "It's just like her."  
At Sendai Hill Temple; Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita are waiting for Serena. "Where is Serena?" Raye complains, "She's late. Like usual." "Hey it's just Serena and no one can change that," Lita explains. "Lita's right. She also saved our butts back there," Mina assured them. "But what about all the times we saved her from the enemy," Raye says. "That's only because our duty was and will always be to protect our princess or should I say queen now," Amy explains.  
Serena then comes running up to the group. "Sorry,.I'm.kinda.late." Serena breaths heavily holding her stomach. "You're late. What took you so long?" Raye asks. "Please Raye! This isn't the time for that," Amy says. "Yeah! We have to be at the you know what right now," Mina says. "Huh! What are you guys talking about?" Serena questions with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Close your eyes," Lita says.  
Serena closes her eyes. Everyone circles around Serena. Holding hands, they raise their hands. "They're going to the palace. I must go too," Artemis says.  
As the group teleports to Crystal Tokyo, they are all in princess form while Artemis crouches on top of the palace. "Can I open my eyes yet?" Serena asks. "Not yet!" They all exclaim as they all lead Neo-Queen Serenity into the banquet hall of the palace. "Open your eyes!" "Wow! This is all for me. Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. You're all here. Endymion you too.but.where's Pluto?" "Pluto couldn't be here, but she congratulates you," Neptune says. "We can't stay for long. We must get back to our posts," Saturn says. "Alright! We'll leave after cake. Okay Neptune, Saturn." Uranus gets interrupted by a shadowy figure at the doors. "There'll be no time for cake."  
The figure points to Neo-Queen Serenity and a beam of light races around Neo-Queen Serenity. The light surrounds Neo-Queen Serenity and teleports her to a room where she is chained to the walls in shackles. "NO!!!"  
Back outside, Artemis opens the portal to his present. "I must get back and tell Luna what I found."  
Artemis goes into the portal and teleports back to his time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four:  
Past Solutions  
  
As Artemis teleports to his time, Artemis transforms into his cat form and races to Crown Arcade. "Luna!" Artemis?" all three girls say. "Well hello Setsuna, Serena." Artemis says politely. "Out with it, Artemis." Luna screams.  
Artemis sighs and turns toward Serena. "Serena,.can I ask you what happened when all the scouts threw you a party at the palace?" "The only thing I can remember is this woman teleported me in a room where I was chained to the walls. I struggled to get free. As I struggled, I heard the cries and screams of all the scouts and Darien."  
Tears came rolling down Serena's cheeks. Setsuna walks over to Serena and puts a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Anything else Serena. If you would." "Once I had gotten loose I searched all over the palace for them." "Did you find them?" Luna asked. "Yes. They were in a room where they were in their own crystal spheres." "But I was able to get out," a voice says to them.  
Suddenly Mars appears before them. "Mars!!" everyone cries.  
Serena then jumps into her arms and starts bursting into tears. "Still a crybaby I see." Mars says in a comforting voice. "Oh, Mars. But how." Serena says, but gets interrupted by Mars. "Death is tough, but is still another enemy to me. Besides, my sworn duty is to protect my queen." Mars then kneels before Serena and rises again. "Mars, do you have any idea on who killed you?" Luna asks. "Yes! I do!"  
Mars raises her hand and transforms into her human form, Raye. "It's Galaxia. The weird thing was. I wondered what Serena had done with her when she had battled her alone, but." Raye stops and looks down, ".but I'm still here. Serena you are strong, but I will never leave your side ever again. I'll stay by your side till the very end." "I bet anything that Chaos is still alive. She's probably the one that is still manipulating Galaxia to finish what he couldn't long ago." Setsuna says puzzled at what she said. "Can we not think about this right now? I'm still tired and I think Raye still feels a little weak, but we can't go back to Setsuna's. So.let's go to my Mama Ikuko and Papa Kenji's house." Serena says wearily.  
The scene changes to Serena's room. As the three warriors sleep, the moon's radiant light beams down on Serena's soft face, her crescent moon on her fore head shines. In Serena's mind, she dreams a weird scenario.  
Then a dream sequence comes in. "Neo-Queen Serenity, stand back." "No, I will not. I'm not losing you ever again."  
A beam of light hits Neo-Queen Serenity. Dream sequence ends and Serena jolts up in horror. She grabs the comforter and holds it to her breasts. She takes a breath and pulls the cover aside.  
She steps outside quietly to calm herself. She sits on the grass and pulls up her knees to hug them. Looking up at the moon she feels peaceful.  
The scene changes to the next day in the kitchen. Mama Ikuko comes down the stairs to the kitchen. "Serena your back. Where were you yesterday? You left without a words notice." "Sorry mama, but I had a lot of things to do. I brought over two friends. They're still sleeping." "That's a surprise. Back then, it was you who overslept." "Yeah, I know," Serena sighs.  
Raye and Setsuna come down the stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy heads!" Ikuko says. "Sorry, Mama Ikuko, but we're going to be leaving soon." "Thank you for having us," Setsuna and Raye say politely. "Hey Serena! Could we stop by the temple?" Raye asks. "What, so you can see Chad again." Serena teases. "Get serious Serena. I want to see what he's done with it. Ever since he inherited it from Grandpa Hino when he passed away." Raye stops and hangs her head low. "I'm so sorry, I didn't remember that he oh,.ah.never mind. Well, okay, let's go."  
They all step in front of Hikawa Temple. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Raye said.  
Of course it was beautiful, al the plants represented her as the guardian, Mars. There were Gerbera, Cherry Blossoms, Amaryllis, and Amelia of plenty. "I guess Chad still likes you, Raye," Serena smiles, "You should marry him. Because you know you like him." "No, I don't Serena. You're just jealous because you can't be with Darien right now, so there!" Raye sticks her tongue out at Serena.  
Serena tries to hold back the tears, but they come streaming out and runs away. "Raye!!" Setsuna exclaims. "Oh.I forgot.I'm sorry." Raye falls to her knees and clutches the ground. Tears start rolling down Raye's face, "Why did this have to happen? Why??" Raye takes a fist and slams it on the ground.  
Setsuna kneels down by Ray and puts a hand on Raye's shoulder and pulls back Raye's dark hair to show a sad but beautiful face. "We better go get Serena. We'll come back later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five:  
Fire Of Life  
  
In the park, Serena is sitting in the shade of a tree. She clutches her knees as tears come streaming out onto her becoming face. "Why does Raye have to be so mean? She doesn't even know what it's like."  
The leaves rustle in the wind. The gentle breeze blows against her sad, but elegant pale face. Serena then looks at all the flowers in the park and comes to a beautiful red rose bush. As she spots the roses, she immediately rises and walks over to them. One of the roses seemed to have a certain glow, so Serena took it in her hands and put it to her face. It lies against her cheek and then raises it to the sky. The red petals fall to the ground and turn white. The white rose petals then started to swirl around in a small area. Everything turned to darkness and the only things left in this endlessness was the petals and Serena. As the petals swirl, the Moonlight Knight appears. "Serena, my love. Be strong. I will always be here for you. Always. You must save us all. Be your star and fight for our future. I can't wait till the day we can be together again." The Moonlight Knight says and then disappears. "Darien, don't leave me. Come back! DARIEN!!" Serena then falls to the ground back into reality.  
Raye and Setsuna soon find Serena and take her back to the temple. There in Raye's old room they laid Serena on Raye's bed. "Is she going to be okay? Can I get you anything?" Chad asks. "Could you please get a cold wash cloth." Raye says.  
Chad then runs out of the room and back within a few minutes. Raye takes the wash cloth and rests it on Serena's fore head. "Thank you, Chad. That will be all." Raye says and Chad leaves. "But I still wonder what she was doing on the ground in the park," Raye says. "I wonder if." Setsuna then gets interrupted by Raye. "No, she would of finished Serena off or taken her away as a hostage."  
Setsuna looks at Raye in amazement, like how did she know what she was going to say. Serena then opens her eyes and jolts up. "DARIEN!!"  
Raye looks over at Serena and started to cry. She hugged Serena. "Oh, Serena, I'm so sorry. I'm just.well,.I don't know, but I'm sorry." "No, I'm the one who should be sorry for running off like that," Serena says softly, "Why don't we spend the night here tonight?" "Okay! I'll get Chad to show you guys to your rooms."  
So they slept without any disturbance in their dreams or reality. The next morning, all three heard Chad screaming on the top of his lungs. They all rush to where the screams were coming from. It was Galaxia again and she was taking it out on Chad than the scouts. "Time to transform." Raye said. "Mars Crystal Power!" "Pluto Crystal Power!" "Silver Moon Crystal Power!!"  
Galaxia then throws Chad against the temple wall. "Tell me now! Where are they?" Galaxia hisses in a demanding voice. "If you want us then come get us. On behalf of the moon." Eternal Sailor Moon begins. ".we'll punish you." All three scouts exclaim. "So, Eternal Sailor Mars. I thought I killed you back then." Galaxia points out. "You might of killed me then, but I defeated death to stop you. Mars Flame Sniper!"  
The beam of energy flow toward Galaxia, but Galaxia bounces it back to the scouts. All three scouts jump out of the way of the crashing power. "Chronos Typhoon!!" Eternal Sailor Pluto screams while in mid-air.  
The energy hits Galaxia and she falls to the ground. "Now Sailor Moon!!"  
Eternal Sailor Moon takes out her wand. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!"  
The beams of light hit Galaxia. Eternal Sailor Moon walks over to Galaxia. "It's the bracelet," Eternal Sailor Moon says. "Smash it, now," Eternal Sailor Pluto screams. "Right!"  
As Eternal Sailor Moon raises her foot, Galaxia disappears. Eternal Sailor Moon puts down her foot. "What?? Wait a minute. She's gone!" Eternal Sailor Moon wondered. "It must be Chaos again," Mars said, "Sailor Moon tell us what happened during the battle with Galaxia."  
So she did. She told them how she would never destroy the cauldron of stars. Also, she told them that she couldn't defeat Galaxia because she was still good inside. It was only the bracelet that was evil. "I guess I could understand that," Mars said plainly. "Day is setting. We should get some sleep," Pluto says wearily.  
They transformed into their human forms and slept. In the middle of the night, Raye wakes up to notice she can't control her body. She walks outside where there's a portal in the shape of a flame in which she walks into. Raye is then teleported to the palace in the room where the crystal spheres were. Seven fireballs surround Raye and she turns into Eternal Sailor Mars. As the fireballs hit the crystal spheres, all the scouts fall out of the spheres. A bright aura then surrounds her and covers all the weakened warriors. All of the warriors wake up and rise up to Mars. Tears roll down Mars' face. "Welcome back." Mars ran over to them and hugged them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six:  
Starlight Power  
  
All the scouts that had been revived and Mars teleported back down to Earth. "Mars, can you tell us what's been going on since.you know," Uranus asked.  
Mars then told them all she could, as well as she could. "We must prepare for another battle with Galaxia," Mercury said. "Wait a minute. Can't we have another party since it got ruined. We could.honor Mars and Neo-Queen Serenity," Venus said. "Venus!!" everyone yelled. "Well, why not? It could be like a reunion. You don't want her to be more stressed out then she already is." "Okay! We could have it in the temple's garden. Endymion can be the special guest. But this time we'll go as our human selves," Mars said. "You say that as if we're aliens," Jupiter said. "Well, what am I suppose to say?" "Anyways, we have one night to plan, so Jupiter and Mercury can bake the cake. Mars, Saturn and Uranus will set up everything in the garden. Venus and I will do decorations. And." Neptune stops. "If there's nothing for me to do.I have a little something I would like to get," Endymion asked. "Sure. I couldn't think of anything anyways. Alright everyone, lets get to work."  
They all transform into their human forms and set out to do what they had to do. The next morning, Raye went to Setsuna's room and woke her up. Raye told Setsuna about the party and that everybody was alive. Raye then waited in front of Serena's room until she woke up. She didn't have to wait long. Serena had came out all dressed in a yellow bell shaped sleeve blouse and purple bell shaped skirt. "Come on, Serena!"  
Raye grabbed Serena by the hand and dragged her to the garden. In the garden, everyone was hiding behind the trees. Raye and Serena come into the garden and Serena takes her hand away from Raye. "Stop Raye! What's going.on?"  
Serena looks around and everyone jumps out of hiding besides Darien. "Surprise!!!"  
Serena starts bursting out in tears of joy. All the scouts run over to Serena and hugs her. "We have a surprise for you Serena," Haruka points to a rose bush. Darien comes out from behind the bush with his hand behind his back. Serena then runs over toward Darien and hugs him. Darien then brings out his hand to reveal a bouquet of red roses and hands it to Serena. "Oh, thank you, Darien! They're beautiful!"  
Serena smiles as she holds the bouquet. "That's not all." Darien says reaching into his pocket and handing a box to Serena.  
Serena opens the box to see a heart shaped sapphire necklace with a silver chain. "Darien, its so beautiful." Serena said full of joy.  
Darien took the necklace out of the box and put it around Serena's neck. "It looks even more beautiful on you Serena."  
Serena then jumped into Darien's arms. "Why don't we have cake now?" Mina said. "What kind is it?" Serena asked. "Cherry cheesecake," Amy and Lita said. "And I brought green tea for us to drink," Setsuna smiled. "Hotaru and me got you these," Haruka said handing Serena a small box.  
In the box, there were two sets of crescent moon earrings. On pair were made of diamonds and the other pair was made of pearls. Mina and Michiru then stepped forward with another present. "Mina and I got you this."  
Inside was a long, red elegant dress. Then; Amy, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru gathered together and handed a box to Raye. "We got this especially for you." They all say.  
Raye opens the box to reveal a red ruby studded choker. "Thank you, you guys!" Raye took the choker out of the box and put it on. " I love it, thanks!"  
Dark clouds then rolled over the blue sky. "Well, well, well. This looks familiar. I guess all the scouts are all alive again. Okay! I can just kill you all again." Galaxia screams from above. "Transform everyone!!" Serena yells. "Venus Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Pluto Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!" "Saturn Crystal Power!" "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" and Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask. "You won't defeat us this time. We're all together. And we'll defeat you with moon power!" Eternal Sailor Moon screams.  
Pluto then starts to gather energy in her garnet orb. "Chronos Typhoon!!"  
Mars then joins in with, "Mars Flame Sniper!!"  
As Galaxia raises her hands and holds them crossing each other to form a shield around her. The shield then blocks Mars and Pluto's attack. "You probably won't be able to handle this. Space Turbulance!!" Uranus yelled.  
Saturn "Glaive Surprise!!"  
Neptune "Submarine Violin Tide!!"  
All three beams then broke through her shield. "Now it's our turn! Venus Love And Beauty Shock!!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!"  
The beams of light then hit Galaxia, sending her crashing to the ground. Eternal Sailor Moon then raises her staff and transforms into Neo- Queen Serenity. "Neo-Queen Serenity stand back," Venus screams. "No, I will not. I'm not losing you ever again," Neo-Queen Serenity screams back.  
Neo-Queen Serenity then thinks back a minute on how strangely weird that what she said sounded so familiar. Before she could remember, Galaxia got up and sent a beam of light towards her. The beam of light then hits her crescent moon. Neo-Queen Serenity then falls to the ground. Her crescent moon the shatters and turns into a star. Neo-Queen Serenity then turns into Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate Lambda power. "Sailor Cosmos!!" everyone surprisingly exclaimed.  
Sailor Cosmos then floats into the sky and a beam of light shines forth from her and destroys the bracelet on Galaxia. Galaxia falls to the ground and a light aura glowed upon her. Galaxia raises her head and her long hair flows from her head and a long elegant dress flows upon her. Sailor Cosmos floats down and plants her feet on the Earth. "Thank you, Sailor Cosmos! I'm finally released again. But the truth is, this isn't real. This is just a dream. Soon you'll be in your own reality. Your fate lies within you Sailor Cosmos. Goodbye scouts! At least for now."  
White light surrounds the scouts and.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aftermath  
  
~Author's Note~ This part is not mine. This part of the story is actually  
Naoko's and can be found at the end of the Sailor Moon Stars, Book Three  
manga.  
  
.Serena is lying on the ground in the Cauldron of Stars. "How warm. Smells so familiar."  
Serena opens her eyes and sits up on her knees. Her long hair flows silently. "I'm..?"  
She looks at her hand. ".Alive?"  
She sets down her hand. "I tried to stop Chaos and at the last moment. I was snapped. Where am I? Everybody.disappeared? Chaos.And the Cauldron. Everything." Darien puts a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Serena."  
Serena turned around to see everyone. She jumped into Darien's arms. "Everyone!!" "We're okay, thanks to you." Darien said putting Serena's hand to his lips.  
All the scouts started crying. "Serena! Sorry we couldn't help you!" Mina said holding Raye's hand. "We wanted to be with you!" Haruka said holding onto Michiru. "Thank you for calling, and giving us powers. Thank you, Serena." Setsuna said standing next to Amy, Hotaru, and Lita. "Serena." Rini says floating on wings. "I will be waiting for you in the 30th century. "I know.we will all meet again."  
Serena then turned to the scouts. "We.are as one again. We are together again. We have each other once more." Serena said hugging Mina. "Such a bright shining power.Being able to keep its true shape inside this Cauldron." A voice said.  
Serena then turned to a woman. "Cauldron? Is this the inside of the Cauldron?" "Yes." "Who are you?" "I am Guardian Cosmos. Cosmos Seed's guardian fairy. Long ago, a shining star came here. She was carrying a small star's shell. That star had a shine similar to yours, Sailor Moon. So.So you come here to.throw your life into the Cauldron.and start a new star's history? Or do you wish to live here as you are?"  
Serena then smiled. "We would like.to be what we are.and live together. We would like to make our future the way we are. No matter how tough, I want to live this life!"  
All of them started getting sucked into a time gate to their time. "!?" "Guardian Cosmos! What about Chaos." "Chaos' core Chaos Seed and Guardian Chaos.both melted into the sea of the Cauldron. They might be born again. This is where stars.and hopes are born."  
  
The End 


End file.
